Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (Missing English Episodes)
For those who don't know, Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (usually referred to Coconut Fred) was an animated series on Kids WB. It wasn't all that popular, and ran from September 17, 2005 to May 27, 2006. The co-creator uploaded most episodes onto YouTube, but some English dubbed episodes are missing. Some of the lost episodes are online, but not in high quality. Episodes found in high quality NOTE: The ones in bold are found, and the ones not are lost. Season 1 *'No News is Good News' *'Master of Disaster' *'A Bad Case of the Fruitcups' *'Fruity Booty' *'Fruit Canal' *'Lemon Overboard' *'Fred Rules!' *'Monster Island' *'Nutcase' *'One Bad Apple' *'Hocus Pocus Lack of Focus' *'Amuse-Otel' *'Bananas for Golf' *'Fruitball Heroes' *'A Cold Day on Fruit Salad Island' *'Five Nuts and a Baby' *Banana Cabana *Coconut Freds Season 2 *Captain Nut and the Power Fruits *Monkey Business (1st part only) *'Sir Nutalot' *One Fruit's Trash is Another Fruit's Treasure (1st part only) *Turn on your Nut Light *The Ripley Van Ripened Book of World Records *'Frozen in Time' Cut Content However, we didn't just lose some of the episodes, there are also traces of characters being lost or even cut out competently, and an example of this is shown from the creators, Sammy Oriti & Don Oriolo, themselves. Here is a list of the lost characters from the series, who were either supposed to be shown in the later canceled episodes.. or scrapped all together. * Vic the Alien: An alien from Loft Lost 57 in the Sasaft Quadrant in the depths of other space. After mistaken as a tourist to Fred and the island, he was actually planning to invade in the island with his spaceship fleet, but because of Fred and his friends playing in his ship and almost destroying them by going into black holes and ramming into asteroids, he aborted the invasion and Fred crashed the ship into Mr. Greenrind's sand castle cabana. They all survived the crash. This was the only appearance of Vic on the show. The episode he was in was the second season "Turn On Your Nut Light". * Mrs. Plumcott (voiced by Kathleen Barr): The token little old plum lady of the island. She hates Mr. Greenrind. Her favorite line is, "Oh dear." ** B.L. Tomato: An outcast tomato that is trying to find out if he's a fruit or a vegetable (although, a tomato is actually a fruit). In the Season 2 episode "Captain Nut and the Power Fruits", he joined Blendar, Captain Nut's arch-enemy, and turned to the dark side with a new name, the Tomatonator. Aside from the title song, he never starred in any other episode. ** Rusty Candoo: Fred's friend. He's a can of fruit. His only appearances are the title song and the episodes: "Hocus Pocus Lack of Focus and Amuse-Otel". After Amuse-Otel, he never appeared again (except still for the title song and a cameo in "Fred Rules"). ** Cocobean: Bingo Cherry's best friend. He's a cocoa bean and comes from a nearby island of TikiTiki island. His only appearances were in the episodes "Turn on your Nut Light" and "Frozen in Time". He hasn't been seen since Pictures: The following are pictures of unknown characters from various episodes of the show. These either have never been justified with a name or had other reasons of disappearing. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Audio Category:Found Media Category:Partially Found Media Category:Rare animation Category:Lost Kids' WB